A new race, A new kind
by storyslayer49
Summary: Link has evolved! literally! what will happen to our young hero when a creature who looks exactly like him tells him that the 'goddess priest' wants to speak to him in a land that was unknown to all of hyrule? join link in his latest adventure as...a winged wolf?


**Hey guys! Listen, the story I really want to write will take too long so I'm just going to sort of explain what's happening and possibly after I finish this( which I never want to) I will create a new story that explains everything to this point. So basically, there's this evil guy called Melethen (I am curious as to why most if not all bad guy's name's start with M.) and he's like the goddesses evil side….and MALE! I know, it's weird for the goddesses to have an evil side that's male. It's only one guy because, well, I really don't want to add one for each goddess. So twilight monsters return, all of Hyrule finds out about links canine side, Midna returns to twilight( I have it where she never broke the mirror in the first place) and when they returned link cut himself on a piece of magical armor from the dude, half of it stayed in the paw, the other half just made its way to the brain to be activated whenever the bad guy wanted it to( freaky right?) now link is now taken over by a new, dark, mind that must obey Melethen and his friends( basically all of Hyrule) is now going to war with the guy and yeah. Hard to understand, but, just roll with it. Here's the first chapter!**

Great. Just, great. I, link, the hero of time, bearer of the triforce of courage, the blue-eyed beast, wielder of the master sword, and defeater of ganondorf is now mindless servant to a supposed evil side of the goddesses. Just great.

" Change into wolf form my pet." Melethen said. I tried to ignore it, but the new mind invading my head said,' no, obey master.' I changed into a wolf, and master smiled. Whoa, did I just think of him as master. CURSE YOU DARK MIND!

" come here." Master said. I walked in front of him." Bring it in." master called. A servant holding a purple and gold pillow came in, and on the pillow, was a black, silver spiked collar.

' _Oh no way in hell_!' I thought, but that stupid mind said,' obey master.' And since 'master' didn't say I had the will to move, I couldn't.

He took it and placed it around my neck." Good boy. Now sit here." He said pointing to a spot beside him. I did, and master rubbed my ear with his thumb and forefinger. Is it wrong to say that it actually felt nice no matter how much I just wanted to bite his hand off and then his head?

The day went by and whoever came to see master I gave them a warning growl. My number one command above all else (or so that son of a gun mind said) was to protect mele-I mean master. Master would calm me down though and I'd stop.

Since mele- grrr_ master_ didn't sleep, I didn't either. It was an hour before sunrise when a servant ran in.

" master Melethen, their coming. Their an hour away." He said bowing." Why was I not informed of this sooner?" master asked in a dangerously low voice.

" The guards had fallen asleep sir."

" Prepare for their arrival, you know the drill. In thirty minutes I expect it all completed and for the guards that fell asleep to be on the stage and for everyone to be gathered in front of it. GO!"

The servant bowed before running away." Well my pet. It seems that you're getting you're training and dinner all at the same time." Master said evilly.

I didn't answer. Thirty minutes later, master and I walked outside to find the stage set up along with the throne. I stood by his side as he sat. The two guards cowering on the stage.

" This is the punishment for when you sleep on the job!" master roared signaling me to go ahead.

I stood in front of them, and crouched into my fighting pose. Then I lunged. Were they suppose to be good at fighting? I destroyed them in less than a minute.

" Now get to work!" master roared as the bodies evaporated. I walked back to master as the others bowed before running off. He rubbed my ear again-agh! Why did it have to feel so good?- before saying." Hide in the shadows until I say so."

I nodded slightly, and disappeared into the shadows. We waited. Suddenly, the door shuddered.

Then again.

Then again.

Until finally, I bursted open and all of Hyrule came pouring inside. I recognized Zelda, Midna, llila, Bo, rusl, and a few others in the front.

" Midna, Zelda, how nice of you to join me. I see that you're missing a member though. Perhaps a certain hero of time?" master asked evilly.

" Give link back Melethen!" Zelda yelled." Where's link you piece of scum!" Midna roared." Why Midna. I thought that you would recognize the hero of time. He's with us right now. Come on out link." Master said. I walked from the shadows and stood by master's side.

" Link, what are you doing? Get over here! Better yet, kill that cockroach!" Midna yelled. Master laughed.

" You think that he actually has free will anymore Midna? Ha ha ha! I'm not stupid Midna. He listens to know one but his master. Also known as, me." master said. They were shocked.

" L-l-link?" llila asked.

" it was priceless Midna! To see the young hero withering and screaming in pain in the dungeons as my dark magic did its worst. Of course, he had to go through that a few times before his new mind finally took over his old one. It's still there, of course, but it's too weak to make him even blink. But hearing the bearer of the triforce of courage scream? I'm honored to be the cause of his pain." Master said.

" You freakin son of a gun! I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you and then feed your body to the biggest monster I can find!" Midna yelled. (You do not want to piss Midna off. She literally meant that.)

" I've had enough of your big mouth Midna!" master roared back before snapping his fingers. Midna suddenly stiffened and struggled as if she were fighting against invisible ropes, and was levitated onto the stage, still struggling.

" Midna!" the others roared." You want your precious hero back so badly? Well, I'll let you see him, for the last moments of your life. Link, kill Midna." Master ordered. Zelda and the others tried to get on stage and to use magic to get Midna, but master created a barrier and nothing could get past.

" Link! I swear to the goddesses you better fight it or I will haunt you till the day you die and make your life a living underworld!" Midna snarled.

Ahh, the same old don't-piss-me-off Midna. You got to love her. I said nothing, but my mind fought, and it fought hard. I growled before leaping onto Midna, pinning her beneath me. I didn't kill her right away though. She saw this.

" Link, fight it, fight it. You're not going to let something like a stupid spell take you down after all you've faced." Midna said.

It hurt. My head hurt so badly because the battle. Suddenly, it was over. I snarled and hit Midna's head. She fell limp. Everyone screamed. Master laughed, and I walked back over." Good boy my pet!" he laughed.

To everyone's surprise though, I didn't go by his side again. Instead, I went in front of him, fur bristling, lips pulled back.

" Wha-?" he didn't even have time to finish the question before I lunged at him, sunk my teeth into his throat, and pulled it out, killing him. I immediately spit it out and started shaking my head.

" Oh dear goddesses! His blood tastes disgusting!" I barked. Finally I calmed down, and went over to Midna, and pressed my nose to her temple. Her eyes opened." Link?" she asked." yes Midna." I smiled. I was expecting a 'good job you over came the dark magic!' or something along those lines. Not a punch in the nose. I barked and fell backwards.

" How_ dare_ you knock me out! You're lucky I don't skin you alive and use you're fur as a new rug!" she said angrily getting up. I chuckled. Same old Midna.

" Oh get over here you oversize pup." She said finally opening her arms. I went over and placed my head over her shoulder as she hugged me. People gasped. Midna looked up, did the same thing, and stepped away.

I looked up, my jaw falling open. The triforce symbol was glowing gold above me. Then, billions of tiny golden balls of light came out from the three triangles, and flew to me. They stuck to my fur and everywhere until I was just an outline of gold. They glowed brighter and brighter until I everyone looked away. Then, the light died, and the fairies went back to the triforce. Once the last fairy was gone, the symbol disappeared. Everyone looked to me. I was knocked out on the stage. Slowly, I awoke.

I clumsily got to my paws, and I heard gasps. I looked at the floor and jumped back in surprise. Was it just me, or did the floor seem father away? I looked to everyone who was shocked. I felt something on my back. I turned, and my jaw dropped.

Two, graceful, pure black, feathery wings were pressed against my sides. _Wings_! I had freaken wings! I tried to open them, and they felt like another limb as they opened to full length. Freaky. I had a wingspan of at least 16 feet, possibly more. I still couldn't comprehend it. I mean, _I have a freaken wing span_!

" what happened?" I heard Zelda asked.

" that's easy. He evolved into possibly the strongest nightwatcher of my kind." someone said.

Why do I have the feeling I'm being thrown into another adventure?

**Well there it is! The first chapter of the story I've been working on. I really wanted to do this entire 'forgotten species thing' so I decided to do it. Also, many of you are probably thinking that it's a LinkxMidna fanfic, well, it's not. I use to and still do believe that link thinks of Midna as a mother, and Midna thinks of link as a son so that's how it's going. And if you want a LinkxLlila fanfic, well sucks for you, but I hate that pairing and it will not happen. And no, the unidentified person is not going to fall in love with link, but it is an OC character. So if you have any questions or you want a nightwatcher (which is what link transformed into) of your own in the story, then just tell me and I'll get him/her in there. Thanks for reading, and, as usual, PLEASE review. (I'm continuing this story either way; I just really want to know what everyone thinks about it.) Bye!**


End file.
